Alyron
Alyron is a fictional character created by Rachel D. for the virtual spin off of the CW hit series Charmed - Blessed. Alyron is the only son of the witch couple Oliver Williams and Maria Elizabeth Jackson. He has no brothers or sisters, but he was not a spoiled kid because at that time life was tough. Personality Alyron has always been a calm character. He is a modern gentleman. He is very honest and a gentleman. He is always true to himself and does what he thinks is right. As a witch he learnt how to watch his back as witchcraft was related to evil. Alyron speaks his mind and he does not bow easily to people. They have to prove themselves to him first. His age has turned him into a wise person, but his curiosity is never satisfied and he thrives to learn everything there is of every century. He loves to see evolution happening right before him and it amazes him how far science has come. He prefers casual clothing over the Elder gowns and enjoys to get to know mortals and their way of thinking. History Life as a witch Alyron was born into a difficult time for both witchcraft and living conditions. His parents were both witches who lived in a secluded witch community. The community was protected against intruders by crystals and amulets. Humans could get in but they would lose their memory when entering the community. Powerful witches who belonged to the community cast a protection spell to erase a human's memory once they set eyes on the hidden community. Food was scarce over the winter but the Williams always managed to survive. Ever since an early age Alyron had come into his powers and had learnt to control them very fast. He had been taught well by his community and both parents. At the age of 19, in 1692, he found himself in the middle of the Salem Witch Trials. Other witches were looking for shelter in his small community and eventually humans realized something was odd and one by one they executed witches from Alyron's community when they were out looking for food. Alyron's parents were among the victims. In these dark times Alyron had met Melinda Warren and became friends with her. This friendship was not meant to last long because Melinda was outed by the warlock Matthew Tate. Fearing that he might be next, Alyron fled Massachusetts and became a lost wanderer and eventually joined a ship crew. He sailed over to England where he decided to settle. He did not look for a wife though as he was scared she would out him if she ever found out what he was. When he had turned 30 years old, in 1703 he was robbed and shot. Alyron did not make it out alive and his earthly life ended at the tender age of 30. Life as an Elder After Alyron's death he was visited by an Elder called Sebastian who offered him a place in The Heavens and become an Elder. He gladly accepted the offer as he was curious to see how the world would develop and how magic would find its place. Alyron never questioned the Elders why they did not save the witches from the Salem Witch Trials, but he had made it his own assignment to find out. He has never been an ordinary Elder. Alyron preferred the human way of dressing to the Elder gowns and he did not like to spend most of his time in The Heavens either. He mostly spent his time on earth watching and learning from humans. He also started to take self defense classes just in case. In the late 1800s Alyron found himself to enjoy the work as a private investigator and began to solve small jobs here and there. He had to be careful not to reveal his true identity and expose magic. He soon came to be known as The Shadow Investigator as he never revealed his identity to any of his clients and the only way to get in touch with him would be go to a certain place Alyron always had an eye on. His clients would go there, Alyron would talk to them standing right next to them but using his invisibility powers. The other Elders did not interfere with this as Alyron was being careful and it helped getting closer to witches and whitelighter candidates. Alyron soon became the perfect link between the Elders and the rest of the world. While other Elders dedicated all their time in watching witches and being well, Elders. Alyron made something out of his time and instead of spending it reading books or teaching at Magic School he got to know the newest technologies each century had to offer. In 1998 he decided to go to San Francisco and watch over the Charmed Ones, Melinda's successors. It was Alyron who assigned Leo Wyatt to be Prue, Piper and Phoebe's whitelighter. He had just felt that he would be the perfect match for them. In 2003 Alyron had to leave San Francisco and move to Alysia to focus all his attention on Matt O'Connor. He was one of the few Elders who were allowed to assist to The Ritual of Light performed by the Dragon Masters. Alyron has been assigned to watch over Matt and at first it was an easy task, considering. When Matt came into his teen years and started to want some more privacy that's when things got a little harder for Alyron. In 2029 Alyron arranged for Matt to move to San Francisco and pulled some strings for Wyatt Halliwell to be looking for bartenders so Matt had the perfect entry in the new Power of Three's lives. It gets even more complicated though when Matt actually falls in love with Prue and starts to act on his own agenda. Alyron tries to keep Matt's secret well hidden but that task is not as easy as it seems. He also introduces himself to Wyatt, Chris and Prue, but obviously he is not received with open arms. Powers Electrokinesis Alyron is able to manipulate electrical particles to create and control electricity. Invisibility Alyron is able to make himself invisible to others. He used this power a lot when he was in England and known as the Shadow Investigator. Auto-suggestion This ability allows Alyron to control another person by means of speech. Orbing Alyron travels by using this ability to move in and move out of a place surrounded by white and blue orbs. Remote Orbing Alyron is able to orb people and objects to a desired place. Sensing Alyron can track down any being and know exactly where they are. Healing Alyron can restore people from a physical ailment. It does not work if the person is dead. Cloaking Cloaking allows Alyron to hide his presence or that of others, preventing others from discovering his location. Love & Romances Alyron had a lot of flings over the hundreds of years of life. But he never had anything serious for personal reasons. Series Season 01 In Season 01 Alyron is introduced as the Elder who is watching and guiding Matt. He often has arguments with Matt for him becoming more and more careless when it comes to the task at hand. Alyron also introduces himself to the chosen Blessed Children, but they don't welcome him with open arms, something he was expecting already. Category:BLESSED Category:Elders Category:Characters Category:Season 01